Loki Laufeyson
Loki Laufeyson is the third main character in The Aquapolian Initiative. Age: 16,000 years (immortal) Aliases: Loki (as called by everyone in the Avengers Initiative) Lord Laufeyson (the immortals on Asgard) Grayson Strauss (his mortal name as given to him by Kat) Background: Loki is the son of the ancient Demon King, Laufey, who was killed millinnia ago by the Chosen One, and another immortal from an unknown Asgardian house. He was adopted by Odin and, for years, believed himself to be a member of the house of Odinson. He grew up with Thor as a close brother and childhood friend. Three millinnia ago, the Chosen One came to Asgard to stay for a few centuries to catch up with the immortals and report on how things were going on Earth. While there, she spent most of her time in the libraries of King's Landing, where Loki also spent most of his time. They soon became friends, and, eventually started developing stronger feelings for each other. They kept their affair secret, afraid that Odin would disapparove of the Chosen One growing so close to another immortal. One day, Odin tells Loki of his true lineage. Devestated, he pushes Quamachi (whom he calls Aya) away, afraid that, due to his demon blood, he would end up hurting her at one point in the future. She grows upset and flees King's Landing, only to somehow end up beyond the Wall and in the Demon Realm, where the current Demon King, Adam, finds her. Meanwhile, the word has gone up in the palace that she is missing, and Thor organizes a search party for her, convincing Loki to ride north to see if she had wandered into the wastelands there. He does so, realizing that she has crossed the Wall into the Demon Realm. He challenges Adam when he realizes the Demon King has captured Aya, finding out from him that Adam is his half brother. Adam asks him to join him in his goal to conquer Asgard and Earth, but Loki refuses to do so. Adam lets him leave with Aya, but only gives him a ten minute headstart to get across the Wall (which full-blooded demons cannot cross) before he sets his demon soldiers on them both. Loki manages to get them both across the Wall, afterward confessing to Aya that he had been scared to death for her safety. He makes a promise to her that he will never push her away again. On their return to King's Landing, Odin calls Thor and Loki to meet with him, announcing to them both that he has betrothed Quamachi to marry Thor. Both are taken off guard, and Thor, who knows how much Loki loves Quamachi, outright refuses to marry her. While nothing is said outright about the affair, Odin guesses it himself. When Loki returns to Quamachi that night, he makes another promise to her: that, if she is ever exiled or banished to the Earth, he will follow her. The next day, he wakes up to find her gone. Odin announces that she has returned to Earth to stop a great war of the elements of land and sea and that the portal between Asgard and Earth is to be closed until further notice. Loki is devestated and, for the next few millinnia, must go on living separated from her. Adam takes advantage of this to Shadowficate him and, in the present day, send him to Earth to get the Tesseract and use it to break the Wall down. At the start of Part 1, Loki has been captured by the Avengers, who need to interrogate him to find out where the Tesseract is. Kat is sent down to speak with him. Still Shadowficated, he tells her that he knows everything about her and about her past, which unnerves her. In the meantime, he also lets slip to her that the Tesseract is on the way to Stark Tower. He ends up escaping the helicarrier for New York, and Coulson's death gets blamed on him (although his death was really caused by SHIELD). Stark confronts him in New York and ends up getting thrown out of a window for his trouble. Thor also tries to snap his brother out of it, reminding him how much he cares for Kat, but Loki just doesn't listen. Kat finally faces him in battle, but ends up nearly getting killed by him before Stark can come in and save her. While the others are distracted by the portal into the Demon Realm, Loki is finally stopped by Hulk, who pummels him into the floor on top of Stark Tower. This seems to wake him up to what he has really done. He immediately feels deep remorse, but has no chance to explain anything to Kat before Thor takes him and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Before leaving, he mentions to his brother that Kat "thinks I am a monster now." On Loki's return to Asgard, the Small Council of the King declares him innocent on account of Shadowfication, and he is given his freedom. He decides to immediately return to Earth to fulfill his promise to Quamachi that he would stay by her side while she was there. He finds her in a bookstore there, which completely catches her off guard. He confesses that he wishes to redeem himself for everything that he had done. Kat realizes that Thor had told them the truth when he said that his brother had been Shadowficated. Loki's eyes have turned from black to green. She agrees and takes him back to Stark Tower, announcing to the rest of the team that he is the newest member of the Avengers. Everyone is uneasy about this, Stark especially. He tells the others before he leaves on his business trip that Kat is not to be left alone in a room with him. Kat, however, feels the need to observe Loki by himself in order to ensure that he was truly Shadowficated. She enlists Barton's help in making sure that she is left by herself with Loki in the Stark Tower library without an escort. She asks Loki about their previous life on Asgard. He is hesitant to reveal much, unsure of whether or not he will scare her away if he tells her about their true relationship. After a few more meetings like this, however, he cannot stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her, catching her completely off guard. Kat confronts Thor afterward, learning about her and Loki's past. While she is at first confused about her feelings towards the immortal, she decides to give him a chance. Soon, they are inseperable. When Stark returns from his near-fatal business trip, he learns from Barton that Kat is now dating Loki. Though he is at first extremely opposed to this idea, he decides to make the immortal a deal. If Loki acts as Kat's bodyguard, he is free to date her. Loki accepts and stays by her side for the remainder of their time together. During the final battle, he backs Stark up when he goes up against Hardman, escaping with Kat's body when the SHIELD leader kills her. After everything is over, Kat and Loki decide to stay on Earth to live mortal lives for a few decades, getting married in the process. Amidst all of the events of Part 2, Loki must also deal with the return of his brother Adam, who tries to confront him at every turn. Adam tries to get him to convert to his dark side, but he refuses, choosing to remain on the side of right at Kat's side. Relationships: With Kat: Kat and Loki could easily be called "starcrossed lovers" or their relationship could easily be called "a beautiful, sad, tragic love affair." On Loki's return to Earth after the events of Part 1, she has no memory of their past life together, and he is suffering from guilt and regret over what he had done while he was Shadowficated. However, Kat still decides to give him a chance, and they become even closer than they were before. Loki does not even see her as a completely different person than before, though her new life seems foreign to him. With Stark: Though Stark distrusted him at first, he and Loki came to an agreement over the issue of Kat's safety. In the end, Loki realizes that Stark, as Kat's father, is extremely precious to her, so he fights to ensure his safety as well, including backing him up on the battlefield during the final battle against SHIELD. With Cap: Cap is extremely distrustful of Loki at first, becoming the prime supporter of Stark's rule for not leaving Kat alone with the immortal. He is extremely upset when Barton undermines this rule. Over time, however, he realizes how much Loki cares for Kat, and accepts him as a teammate. With Thor: Loki regards Thor as more of a brother than his true half-brother, Adam. They grew up together and fought by each others' side. While Loki has many reasons to resent his adopted brother, he sticks closer to him in order to discard his demonic past. With Banner: Loki and Banner do not get much interaction time. With Barton: While Barton did not trust Loki completely at first, he was the first to welcome him into the Avengers and coordinate Kat's meetings with him. He and Loki fight side-by-side amazingly well. With Harvey: Loki and Harvey do not get much interaction time. With Mike: As Kat's best friend, Mike is concerned about her safety when she starts dating Loki, but soon realizes how much he cares about her. Mike and Loki get along surprisingly well, enough so to be called friends. When Kat and Mike are arguing about something, she complains that Loki and Stark always take his side just to tease and gang up on her. With White: Loki and White do not get much interaction time, although White knows how essential the immortal is to their resistence effort. With Coulson: Although Loki did not get to know Coulson much before his death in Part 1, Coulson did know about the immortal's past with Kat and urged him to return to her instead of going down the path of darkness that Adam had laid out for him. Category:Characters